


Navigate

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Advice, Challenges, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Leadership, Missing Scene, One Shot, Parallels, Season/Series 04, Short One Shot, Sparring, Talking, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “I don’t want to take the easy route. I like a challenge.”





	Navigate

"Have you ever thought about how we were back then? Back when we first met?"

"From time to time."

"Is that so?"

"You won fair and square in that match," Heatwave noted, his optics in Quickshadow's direction, "I know a good warrior when I see one."

"I never thought of myself as a warrior. But thank you for the compliment."

"From what I've seen, a warrior can come in many forms." Heatwave replied, crossing his arms. "It's not always an easy path to take, at least from my experience."

"Well, it's a good thing I don't want to take the easy route. I like a challenge."

"I had a feeling." Heatwave said, readjusting his helmet and squaring his shoulder plates. Quickshadow let a small smirk crawl on her faceplate.

"Anytime you want a rematch, Heatwave, feel free to let me know."

"I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
